parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 2: Instructor Mooselini's Rap
Instructor Mooselini's Rap, also known as Driver's Test, is the second song you perform in the second level of PaRappa The Rapper. Cutscene The four have gone to enjoy some sweet treats at Phat Donut, and Sunny asks the others what they would like to do. PaRappa suggests they go to the beach, and they all agree until Katy informs them of their lack of transportation. PJ also mentions they need a license too, as none of them drive. Just then, a big,red & long limo pulls up known as Super Stretched Limo 1000, and PaRappa and PJ go over all of the fine details which are vinyl cheetah-textured seats with a maximum speed of more than 400,000,000 &sp then stops. Joe Chin then steps out and asks them how they like it, with PJ and PaRappa both responding positively in earnest. Joe then tells them it's a convertible, brags how it's capable of leaping over tall buildings in a single bound, and then asks the girls if they'd like to ride to the beach with him. They accept, but only if Parappa and PJ can go too, to which Joe agrees, letting the girls sit up front, and the boys in the back in front of a bath tub. However, the convertible backs up and crashes into the Phat Donut, causing the sign and multiple donuts to fall upon Parappa and PJ. PaRappa soon begins to picture himself driving his own car with Sunny next to him. He would be so happy to be able to take Sunny anywhere, when he suddenly gets an idea. He'll go and get his license so that he can impress Sunny, while PJ feasts on the dropped donuts. At U-Drive-U, the course teacher, Mooselini, will only let PaRappa pass depending on how well he performs her car rap. After he clears the song, PaRappa goes to get his license photo taken, but a falling piece of confetti causes him to sneeze at the last second, spoiling his license photo (though he still can drive). If you get cool, Parrapa does not spoil his license photo. Stage The stage takes place on the road. At the beginning, the hood flies off to reveal their feet, while Instructor Mooselini raps car instructions. Lyrics Alright, we're here, just sittin' in the car. I want you to show me if you can get far. Step on the gas! ''(Step on the gas?) ''Step on the brakes! ''(Step on the brakes?) ''Now step on the gas! ''(Step on the gas?) When I say boom boom boom, you say bam bam bam! No pause in between, come on, let's jam! ''Step on the gas! ''(Step on the gas!) ''Step on the brakes! ''(Step on the brakes!) ''Step on the brakes! ''(Step on the brakes!) ''Step on the gas! ''(Step on the gas!) I'm glad you know which way to go, but it ain't gonna stop me, here we go. ''Check and turn the signals to the right! (Check and turn the signals to the right!) Now turn to the right! ''(Now turn to the right!) ''Check and turn the signals to the left! ''(Check and turn the signals to the left!) ''Now turn to the left! '(Now turn to the left!) Woh ho ho ho! Stop the car! We got an emergency, can't you see? ''Do you know why we stopped the car?'' ''(Do I know why we stopped the car?) ''Guess... (Guess?) What... (What?) '''''Do you know why we stopped the car? (Do I know why we stopped the car?) Guess... '(Guess?) What... (What?) '''''I forgot to close the door. (You forgot to close the door) Now just don't forget This ain't kung fu, come on again! Check and turn the signals to the right! ''(Check and turn the signals to the right!) ''Step on the gas now turn to the right! ''(Step on the gas now turn to the right!) ''Check and turn the signals to the left! ''(Check and turn the signals to the left!) ''Step on the gas now turn to the left! ''(Step on the gas now turn to the left!) ''Step on the brakes! ''(Step on the brakes!) ''Do you know why we stopped the car again? (Do I know why we stopped the car again?) During level Cool Entrance Instructor Mooselini: Hey hey hey, you sure know how to drive man. I have nothing else to teach you no more! (after saying this, the roof of the car goes flying off along with Mooselini, due to her antlers getting stuck on the roof) A, aa, aaah!! Cool Fail (Mooselini flies back in the car with the car roof) I knew you were gonna screw up! (This is The same as Stage 4 of Parappa The Rapper 2) Bad The music will change from major to minor, and the car will swerve left and right with diversion signs next to the road. Awful The music will change again, but this time with a bouncing car going left and right with danger signs popping up. End of level dialogue Good Instructor Mooselini: That's because you just got your license! PaRappa: Woo hooo!! Yes!! Cool Instructor Mooselini: Yeah! You my boy are the best! PaRappa: Woah, really? I wanna thank you teacher.......and the door. Bad/Awful ''' Instructor Mooselini: You gotta do it again! PaRappa: What?!! '''Bad/Awful (Soundtrack) Instructor Mooselini: That's because you gotta do it again! PaRappa: What?!! Trivia * If the wrong button is pressed, Parappa will pull out the steering wheel. * When Instructor Mooselini closes the car door, you can hear a little ’hmm’ she makes before starting the car up again. * In the first part where Parappa must turn the car, if the opposite shoulder button is pressed in place of the intended button, the test car will spin out and go straight in the intersection. ** Despite the mistake, it doesn't affect the ending. * If you complete the level on Cool rating, PaRappa will not sneeze in the cutscene afterward. * If the up button of the d-pad is pressed, you can find Prince Fleasawallow on the road. * In Parappa on Screen, a different audio of Failing Cool Mode is similar to Instructor Moosesha https://youtu.be/NaX2AEhhqNo?t=7m55s * The original ending of bad/awful said "That's because you gotta do it again!". It was likely changed because the player could fail before Instructor Mooselini said "Do you know why we stopped the car again?", making the first part unneeded. * The song samples the 1971 song "Turtles have short legs" by CAN. Category:Stages Category:PaRappa The Rapper